


Only You Can Prevent Forest Fires

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: 535 Fest, Community: bad_friends, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's carelessness earns him a tongue-lashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Can Prevent Forest Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 535 festival at the LiveJournal bad_friends community: Prompt: "Only you can prevent forest fires." Unbeta'd; all mistakes are mine. Modified slightly from the comm version.

Sanzo sees Gojyo tossing a cigarette he's barely stubbed out and which, if he'd bothered to look, he'd notice was still glowing, into the brush.

"Asshole," he grouses, picking up the stub carefully at the unlit end because he's not a total fuckup like this idiot, and waves the still smoldering butt in the redhead's face. "Make sure your cigarette's out before you fucking toss it away like that," he says, frowning with his other hand on his hip. "Only you can prevent forest fires."

Gojyo looks at him in shock, then he wraps his arms loosely around Sanzo's shoulders and starts laughing. "You are so fuckin' hysterical, man. I never had you pegged as a nature lover."

They're far away enough from the others that Sanzo feels free to respond, "I'm traveling with a monkey and I'm shagging your kappa ass, aren't I?"


End file.
